Juggling
Juggling is the utilization of aerial melee attacks to attack enemies without touching the ground. If you have no points put into strength, it's invaluable for boosting Experience. The Basics * The following are the simplest combos used to form compound combos. ** Xbox - , , , , , , , ** PS3 - , , , , , , , * + / is sometimes used in juggles for flavoring and/or extra damage/efficiency. Types of Combos Compound= Compound combos, as the name suggests, are different combinations of simple combos used to create infinite juggle combos which are most commonly used for combat, or finite juggle combos, which have a more specific purpose. Levitation combos are a special kind of infinite juggle combo that are used for mobility, evasively, but can be used for showing off as well. |-|Infinite= Infinite juggle combos are just a compound combo that can be used to trap a light enemy in an infinitely repeated sequence of itself. |-|Finite= Finite juggle combos are filler combos that can be used as desired in infinite juggle combos, or have their own practical use. Sometimes the ' / ' button is used in finite juggle combos for special purposes, most often involving the boomerang, but sometimes it can be used for mobility or to end a juggle with the bow and arrow. Weight and Combo Categories There are different weight groups for enemies, and some are more or less common than others. Weight Groups= * Light: The most common weight group; Barbarians and Thieves are examples of light enemies, but the full list is rather long. * Medium-Light: 'The second most uncommon group; only the enemies in King's Arena, Thieves' Arena, and Icy Arena employ this category of weight. *'Medium: The second most common group; Fire Demons, Snakeys, Cult Minions, NPC Gray Knights, Civilians, Peasants, King, and players are in this category. Oddly enough, this is the ONLY weight group that can't be juggled infinitely. * Medium-Heavy: The most rare weight group of all; only Necromancer, enemies in Volcano Arena, and enemies in Peasant Arena are in this category. * Heavy: The third most common group; only certain Coneheads, Conehead Groom, Royal Guards, Stove Faces, and Brutes are in this category. |-|Skill Levels= Just to clarify some things, there are noobs, then rookies, then novices, then experienced players, then skilled players, then professional players. These labels aren't to point fingers, but to help someone understand their affinity for juggling, because it can be frustrating to go from no experience at all to doing 30-hit medium weight enemy juggles from muscle memory. By finding where you fit in to these groups of players, it can help you take baby steps into higher difficulties of juggling. A noob is someone who's playing the game for the first time. After that, they're a rookie. A rookie becomes a novice when they beat the game for the first time. A novice becomes an experienced player when they've beaten the game several times (more than four times). An experienced player becomes a skilled player when they beat Insane Mode. A skilled player becomes a professional player when they've beaten Insane Mode several times (more than four times). |-|Difficulty Ratings= * Simple: Combos that are so easy anyone can just play the game for the first time and be able to do it. Most of the time these combos sacrifice efficiency and effectiveness for ease of use, or could even be entirely ineffective. These juggles are mostly intended for rookies to get a feel for juggling, and a noob may be able to if they're accustomed to fighting hack and slash games. * Beginner: A little more complex than simple, obviously. These are more geared towards novices than rookies, and can also be considered 100% efficient by professional players. Often most infinite juggle combos will be considered this difficulty. * Intermediate: These will be used by experienced players, skilled players, and professional players. A novice will have some difficulty picking these up, but mastering them is a good stepping stone into becoming experienced. * Advanced: These juggles are intended for skilled and professional players, but experienced players may pick them up on their way to becoming skilled. * Intricate: These juggles will likely only be used by professionals due to their high difficulty, but skilled players may pick it up by observing professional players, but even skilled players might have some difficulty parsing it without minor errors. List of Combos by Application Since the ability of enemies to be juggled infinitely or not depends on their weight, the combos will be listed per weight group. Levitation Combos= * Intermediate ** Xbox - ** PS3 - * While this is a simpler combo than / , when used for levitation it can't have additional / 's added to it to make it easier for new players to use, and it has to be timed rhythmically. When mastered, most players would consider this a simple combo, but because of the steep learning curve, it's intermediate. Before use, you can use + / + to enable the slow fall, and you won't have to repeat the combo as much. IMPORTANT: The slowfall is recommended for practice; don't use it for combat! * Advanced ** Xbox - ** PS3 - * With / , you may notice that when you get too close to the top of the screen, you'll do a flip, then fall to the ground. With / , you stay at the same height at all times, so it works around / 's flaws entirely, at the cost of being less useful in combat. It's better used for mobility in a non-combat situation, unless a juggle combo specifically calls for it. |-|Light Enemies= * Simple - / : 'While this is almost exactly the same as ' / ', it can be used by Green Knight. Both ' / ' and ' / ' can have any number of ' / ''''s in them, as long as there's an even number of them. * '''Beginner - / : '''The simplest ''infinite'' juggle possible. It's used so frequently that it's a necessity to beat insane mode. * '''Intermediate - / / / : This is a finite juggle, used as an ending with the bow, or filler with the boomerang using ' / '. When used as filler, it's intended to retain all the enemies' height, while allowing the player to collect some food or gold on the ground. * Intermediate - / + / + / : This allows you to mix your air projectile into the juggle, but it unfortunately doesn't maintain infinitude every time, unless you can time each part of the combo at the right time. * Advanced - / + / + / : This is recommended only for experienced players, as it's tough to pull off. It is however the best way to mix your aerial projectile into a juggle while mantaining an infinite repetion. * Advanced - (Start: / / ) / / : This combo is used to maintain a juggle outside of normal jumping height. It's not 100% effective, but it has its advantages for sure: It's 100% noob-proof, which means that players can't interrupt or steal the juggle without the magic jump, or knowledge of levitation (although players good enough to levitate don't usually steal juggles.) |-|Medium Enemies= Since medium weight enemies can't be infinitely juggled, the combos tend to be very long. Don't feel intimidated by the complexity, as it's simplified into the building blocks in the basics section. * Simple - / : This can be used about 4 times in a row before the enemy falls to the ground. * Beginner - / / / / / / : An easy way to get used to juggling mediumweights. * Intermediate - / / / / / / / : 'Same as the previous combo but with two ' / ''s added at the beginning for extra hits. * '''Advanced - / / / / / / / / : '''This is a great way to get extra hits in, but unlike the previous combo, the ' / ''' in the beginning slams enemies down at the ground, and in Arena Mode it'll prevent your opponents from getting a recovery jump at the end of the juggle. * '''Intricate - / / / / / / / : This combo is great for leeching out every last bit of XP possible from an enemy, while maintaining the second greatest possible amount of hits of any finite juggle, which is 32. * Intricate - ' ' / / / / / / / / / / / : Yields the greatest number of hits of any juggle, which is 35. |-|Heavy Enemies= Note: This only works on the Conehead and Royal Guard enemies. Depending on what version you play, you may or may not be able to use the Turtle combo to start up the juggle. In addition to this, you must always press / and get as close to touching the ground as possible; to initiate several of the combos. * Intermediate (Original/Remastered) - / : Useful for skewering those 2 enemies faster than even the Level 50 Combo, but comes with a bigger risk of dying quicker. * Intermediate (Original/Remastered) - : Due to the higher textures and frame rate in the Remastered versions, you are able to use the full Turtle combo to start up the juggle easier than attempting this in the Original versions. Grinding Spots These are the appropriate grinding spots that utilize juggling efficiently: * Thieves' Forest (Insane Mode): Assuming that you've never put points into Strength and are using a Strength reduction weapon, such as the Glowstick or Cardboard Tube or Skeletor Mace and also using Giraffey or Hawkster you can achieve 30+ level ups just from the Troll Mother. ** A good strategy for squeezing in all of the level ups is to make sure you avoid the Troll Mother at all costs while juggling her Trolls. * Marsh (Insane Mode): Same as Thieves' Forest except the Beefy Skeletons Fight might give you a bit of trouble. * Snow World (Insane Mode): Due to the amount of Iceskimos in this level, you can easily get 1-2 level ups per visit. ** This is a useful grinding spot even if you've maximized all of your stats at this point of the game. See also * Spellweaving Category:Skills